Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Liv Tinuviel
Summary: Disjointed flashes of Deathly Hallows through various chracters' points of view. No particular chronology. Song unobtrusive in story, but fits well. Spoilers! Beware!Though you've had 5 months to read it, so... Give it a try! Read,review!EDITED...BIT ADDE


_Some people laugh; Some people cry._

It happened so fast: one minute Fred was laughing with delight at Percy's first joke in Merlin-knows how long, the next, he was dead. Percy was howling with grief, Ron was numb with shock, Harry's mind was whirling, Hermione was crying quietly. They had all been so happy not two hours ago, now, all the laughter seemed gone from the world.

_Some people live; Some people die._

The Great Hall was filled with joyful family reunions: Mothers finding that their sons had survived, sisters finding their brothers, daddies finding their little girls. Tears, hugs, kisses, laughter filled most of the Hall as people found those they cared most about. One corner of the Hall, however, was terribly and strikingly different: the tears were of grief, the hugs of comfort, the kisses of a final good-bye.

_And some people run right into the fire._

The fiendfyre was everywhere, consuming everything in its path. That included the idiot who had conjured it. Harry scanned the Room, looking for any sign of the three Slytherins. Dimly, he heard Ron threaten to kill him if they died. How ironic. Finally, just as he was about to give up, Harry spotted Malfoy's blond head. Calling Ron to help with Goyle, he hoisted his arch enemy onto the broom behind him, and soared out of the smoldering room. Seconds later, Ron, Hermione, and Goyle shot out the door, and Harry pointed his wand at it, sacrificing the Room to the fire.

_And some people hide their every desire._

Ron had seen the way Krum had looked at Hermione. Like he wanted "something" from her. Ron had been making such progress, too: he hadn't made her cry or provoked her all week. She had even laughed at the slight joke he had cracked during dinner last night, but then again, the Minister had screwed that one up. Abruptly, before he had a chance to change his mind, Ron stood (probably interrupting Krum in the process, but who cares?) and asked Hermione to dance with him. To his surprise, she agreed, even looked happy about it.

_But we are the lovers, if you don't believe me, then just look into my eyes, because the heart never lies. _

Dumbledore had told Harry that his greatest power was love. It hadn't seemed like much at the time, but now, everytime he saw Hermione and Ron, or thought of Ginny, Harry realized just how powerful he must be.

_Some people fight; some people fall._

Harry was looking through Voldemort's eyes. Snape was there, encased in a bubble-like weave. Nagini was prowling nearby. Snape had fought, Voldemort hadn't known it, but Snape had fought. And now, he was falling. A fallen, unsung hero. No one would know, just as he had stipulated to Dumbledore all those years ago. But at least, now, Lily would know the truth. Snape waited for blissful release, only hoping that he would see Potter before he died, he needed to see Potter: it was essential to Potter's success. Snape shuddered at the thought that he was actually _helping_ Potter: the Dark Lord spoke some words of excuse, recalling Snape from his thoughts.

_Others pretend they don't care at all._

It had been a shock for Percy to see them all, celebrating, during Harry's birthday party. He had been Disillisioned at the time, and was therefore spared the furious burning glares he was now used to receiving from the twins, if not most of his family. On the way over, Percy had laughed and talked with the Minister, the seed of doubt that had been growing inside him since Dumbledore's death suppressed, for a time. For a seed of doubt there was, now. A spark of wonder that maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore had been right-his family had been right. As he left his childhood home with his boss, he fought back the urge to run back to his mother, begging forgiveness. As long as he could pretend not to care, he could convince himself he didn't.

_If you want to fight, I'll stand right beside you._

Hermione and Ron had talked it all through, made all the arrangements, were ready to go. All that stood in their way was Harry himself, who was stubbornly trying to talk them out of it. Hermione sighed and shook her head, explaining (again!) that she and Ron were prepared to take, indeed, had already taken, extreme measures to ensure that they were ready to go at a moment's notice. As Harry continued to try to persuade them not to come, Hermione became slightly frustrated at his thick-headedness. Honestly, usually Ron was the thick one! Finally, _finally_, Harry accepted it: they were going with him. Deep down, he always knew they would, and Hermione always knew he would come to that conclusion.

_The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you, to pick up the pieces._

Hagrid let out a howl of anguish when Harry fell. When Voldemort commanded Hagrid to pick Harry's body up, he obeyed, sobbing. He would have, anyway: he couldn't leave Harry's body to rot in the forest, maybe be trampled by centaurs or devoured by spiders. Not Harry, who was such a good friend. Not Harry, who was so brave and noble. Not Harry, who was like a brother or son. Still howling with grief, Hagrid gently scooped Harry up, and began his long trudge to the castle.

_Another year over, we're still together. It's not always easy, but I'm here for ever._

Harry could hardly believe it when they had won. It had been a long, brutal battle, but they had won. People had died; good and bad, silly and smart, old and young. As Harry looked at the two most important people in his life, even though he was surrounded by death, his face cracked into a smile. Hermione smiled back, softly, sadly, and even Ron managed something that was _almost_ more grin than grimace. Looking over his shoulder at Ginny, Harry realized life would go on and someday (maybe even someday soon) he, they all, would be happy again.

_Yeah we are the lovers; I know you believe me when you look into my eyes, because the heart never lies._

Dumbledore, peering at Harry through his half-moon spectacles, spoke, yet again, about love. In the fuzzy, King's Cross-like surroundings, Harry took a deep breath and prepared to do the job he had been preparing his entire life to do.

_Because the heart never lies._

**A/N: Okay, just a couple quick notes. First of all, Harry Potter isn't mine and neither is the song, which are by JK Rowling and McFly, respectively. Though if you don't know who Harry Potter belongs to then what are you doing reading Harry Potter fan fiction? Go memorize the books and **_**then **_**come back and read all these. **

**Secondly, hope you liked it. I would really enjoy some feedback. Tell me what you thought…I'm just testing the song fic waters, so let me know what you think!**

**Thirdly, thanks for reading! I love you! (But I'll love you even more if you review!)**


End file.
